wssfandomcom-20200222-history
Page Test/Test 3
Gunpla/Character/Etc. Multi-form Test Gunpla Form 01 = The Title in bold (with Also Known As as ' ''AKA ' bold and italic), then introduction of said Gunpla Model/Mobile Suit. Mentioning of media it appear in, faction it belongs to, and etc. Minimum description Technology & Combat Characteristics Description of the characteristics of Gunpla Model/Mobile Suit. Mentioning of purpose of appearance, parts, and mechanism. Next would be the weaponries and equipment. Describing slightly of the mentioned armaments and equipments. Next would be either extra characteristic or optional armaments and equipment. Armaments ;*Primary Weapon/Smallest Weapon :Info and Details :;*Extras on the weapon ::Info and details ;*Secondary Weapon/Medium Size Weapon :Info and Details ;*Tertiary Weapon/ Largest Weapon :Info and Details ;*Extra Weapon/Armor or Shield :Info and Details :;*Extra Features ::Info and Details :;*Second Extra Features ::Info and Details Special Equipment & Features ;*Primary Feature :Info and Details ;*Secondary Feature :Info and Details ;*Extra Feature :Info and Details Special Attacks ;*Technique Type/Type of Martial Art/CQC Technique Style :Info and Details :;*Technique ::Info and Details Optional Equipment ;*First Optional Equipment :Info and Details ;*Second Optional Equipment :Info and Details History Story of the model, which must match with the History of the characters and main story. Main focus is the inclusive occurrence in the story, even slightly mentioned ones. Variants ;*Possible Other Versions :Info and Details ;*Possible Other Versions :Info and Details Notes & Trivia *Fun Facts *Easter Eggs *References |-| Faction Form 02 = The '''Title' in bold (with Also Known As as ' ''AKA ' bold and italic), then introduction of said Faction. Mentioning of media it appear in, faction it belongs to or have, and etc. Minimum description Background Description of the faction, mentioning the military might or economical manufacturing power. Mention past achievement and failures, location of faction or organization, purpose/type of faction, allies and enemies, and so on. History History of the faction, which must match with the History of the characters and main story. Main focus is the inclusive occurrence in the story, even slightly mentioned ones. Mechanics mentioning mostly used machines vehicles Mobile Weapons List of the mobile weapons used by Faction, even stolen ones Vehicles & Support Units List of vehicles and support units used by Faction, even stolen ones List of Citizens/Members List of Known members, military leaders and soldiers, and so on Notes & Trivia *Fun Facts *Easter Eggs *References |-| Character Form 03 = Biography CODE Description Personality Appearance Equipment Ability Story Interaction Notes & Trivia |-| List Form 03 = - Technology/Weaponry = The Name (aka ' ''AKA ) and its basic info, appearance, and who pilots/build it General Weaponry (If any) Detail information (If needed) on the generally known weaponry; the universal ones First Group of General Weaponry Detail information if needed, if not then it’s just a title Current Page Name or Link Current Page Name ;First Weaponry :Info and Details or ; '''First Weaponry - Info and Details or Special Attention Weapon ( this either have it’s own page or be on table of contents) :Info and Details :;First Weaponry ::Info and Details or :; First Weapon - Info and Details} Smaller Special Attention Weapon :Info and Details First Grouped Weaponry :Info and Details (if needed) on specific group of weapon, used by a nation or fraction. {Contents} Second Grouped Weaponry :Info and Details (if needed) on specific group of weapon, used by a nation or fraction. {Contents} Experimental/Special/Unknown Grouped Weaponry :Info and Details (if needed) on specific group of weaponry, used by a nation or fraction. {Contents} }} Tab View test 3XG-01D Gundam Deathscythe (Basic Form)|Form (Begin) 3XG-01DS Gundam Deathscythe Selene ~Black Swan~|Form Selene PAGENAME3|TITLE3